


Date Night

by ClashOfThrones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dates, Domesticity, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rich Louis, Single Parent Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashOfThrones/pseuds/ClashOfThrones
Summary: Harry takes a break from parenting and goes on a fancy date with a gentleman.





	Date Night

There's live violin music playing at the front of the restaurant, pristine suited waiters roaming about with their noses held high, and the soft din of glasses clinking and plates clattering when met with gold spoons and forks.  

 

Harry blushes behind the wine glass, swinging a leg shyly under the tablecloth. 

 

Louis tsks disapprovingly,"You're gonna give me a boner if you keep blushing like that."

 

Harry giggles, looking down bashfully,"Hm. S'not my problem."He dares to say, looking up at him playfully. 

 

Louis arches brow, leaning in closer,"Wanna bet?"

 

It's the way Louis' looking at him, in his Giorgio Armani solid black suit, rich maroon tie, exuding remnants of Tom Ford, dark brown hair quiffed in careless dishevelment, sharp witted eyes, and rough scruff.  Scruff Harry would _die_ to have between his thighs..

 

He subconsciously clenches his thighs together, shamelessly checking the man out. When Louis heatedly smirks over at him, the boy nearly drops the glass of wine in his hands. 

 

"What do you say we get out of here, love?"

 

Harry nods all too eagerly, biting down on his lip when Louis comes around to help him out of his seat, the gentleman he is. He feels his knees go weak.  You best believe he was putting out tonight. 

 

Once they're outside, Louis' already got a black range rover waiting out with a driver at the ready at the end of the red carpet strip. He leads the younger boy inside with a hand hovering at his back and Harry can feel his heart burst with how cared for he's been feeling all night. He can only imagine how good Louis will make him feel in bed, how much attention he'll shower him with.. 

 

Louis' sat next to him with his thighs apart in a dominant stance, with an arm resting behind Harry's head, leaning in to watch him heatedly. Harry doesn't dare meet his eyes, blinking profusely as he twiddles his fingers in his lap, not knowing what to do with them with Louis so close to him.  

 

"You gonna sit on my lap or what?"He rasps in his ear and Harry curls into him at that, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, pushing off his seat to plant his bum on Louis' lap who welcomes it with a butt grab. 

 

As soon Harry's eyes flicker down at his lips,  Louis takes charge and they're kissing- searing hot mouths melding together, yearning for more every time they rock against each other, its downright animalistic and the driver's probably watching but Harry can't seem to care when Louis' scruff feels _this_ good against his cheek, his hair feels _this_ nice between his fingers, and Louis' thickening cock feels _this_ hot underneath his asscheeks. 

 

" _Louis_.."Harry whines, lips glossy and red from their make out session,"M'gonna come if we.. _ah_ -"He clamps down on his mouth when Louis experimentally rocks his hips up to where Harry's hard and leaking already. 

 

Louis places his hands on either sides of Harry's tense thighs, rubbing them up and down soothingly but its counterproductive since it gets Harry hotter, more desperate.

 

"Haven't even touched you yet and you're already coming?.. _Slut_."Louis whispers, this is for them to hear only.  

 

Harry mewls against him, jutting his hips forward when he feels precum blurt at his tip from Louis' words.  He buries his face into Louis' neck, ashamed. 

 

"So pretty, baby..look at you winding yourself up for me."Louis ghosts a hand over Harry's ass before smacking down on it lightly.  

 

Harry jerks forward and moans wantonly,"Yes, daddy.. want you."

 

"That's right, baby.. gonna let daddy fuck you? Bet you'd let me in raw, wouldn't you, kitten?"Louis sneaks a hand into the back of Harry's skin tight jeans, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Harry's asshole.

 

"F-Fuck..Yes, daddy anything for you.. want you to come inside me, make me messy..want that."Harry babbles, rocking his hips against Louis' fingers as he chases his orgasm.

 

"Your phone."

 

"What?"Harry asks in a daze, still bucking his hips down against Louis'..everything.

 

"Your phone's ringing."

 

"Oh..Oh!"Harry, still in a daze, fumbles around his pants to get his phone out looking like a hot mess,"..Hello?"

 

"Finally! Harry, Maisy's gone bonkers she's throwing a tantrum and just..get your ass here."Zayn complains.

 

"What is she..can- can you put her on the pho-ah..phone?"Harry struggles to say, with Louis kissing at his neck, definitely working on leaving hickies,"Maise, what's going on...okay...okay, I'll be right there."Harry says and Louis hears it and pulls back, looking up at him. 

 

"Zayn, I'll be right there, don't worry."Harry says before hanging up and looking down at Louis apologetically,"....Um. It's my daughter."

 

Louis pushes Harry gently off his lap, fixing his hair,"It's alright..just give me the address."

 

Harry does and looks down at his lap shyly,"M'so sorry I should've expected this I-"

 

"Don't apologize..I just, you didn't tell me you had a kid."Louis looks over at him expectantly.

 

Harry fish mouths,"I- oh, I mean, it just didn't come up and I didn't think it was important because-"

 

Louis adjusts his position and looks at Harry incredulously."Hang on, so you didn't think telling your date that you had a _daughter_ was importa.."Louis stops abruptly as he pieces it together,"..Right, you didn't think it was important cause this was going to be a one night stand."Louis pauses for Harry to confirm it. 

 

Harry blinks confusedly, before going,"Well, um. Yeah?"

 

Louis curtly nods, almost hurt,"Right. Got it, sorry..nevermind."

 

Harry frowns,"Louis, what-"

 

"We're here."Louis cuts him short, and suavely gets out the car to come over at Harry's side to open the door for him.

 

Harry gets out and swallows,"Look, m'sorry for ruining the night-"

 

"Yeah, me too."Louis says shortly.

 

Harry doesn't know what to say to that, but he sees Zayn's name flashing on the phone, so.

 

Before Louis drives off he turns around to say, almost menacingly,"Oh and Harry,"He pauses, offering him a faux smile,"I don't wine and _dine_ my one night stands."

 

Harry's left to watch him leave, deciphering through what he's said. 

 

 _Shit_.

 


End file.
